The Clones of Legends
by PorkNBeans
Summary: A classic Battle, an unlikely but strong friendship, and a Hero's suspicion. Adventure is about to begin in the Smash island! Rated T because... well, the game is rated T.
1. Chapter 1

"You haven't beaten me yet, Plumber!"

The big and fearsome koopa King pointed an accusing claw at his long time rival. The crowd cheered in anticipation. The long time rivals locked eyes and kept frozen, waiting for each other to launch the opening strike. Both shifted their weight against the sold floating platform, each one praying for their enemy to make just one mistake. Overcome with anxiety, Bowser was the first to move in for the attack. He swiped at Mario, but his opponent easily sidestepped the attack. Undeterred, he attempted another strike, but Mario still was able to dodge it, jumping onto the air above him and stepping on his fiery head of hair. Bowser just flinched in surprise as he watched the pesky plumber fly further up into the sky. Bowser roared in frustration and jumped up after him. Tightening his muscles, and grimacing wildly, he attempted an upward swipe at Mario, but he was too slow. Mario had already flung a downward punch at him, sending him crashing back into the platform below. It all came so suddenly, Bowser did not even feel himself smash into the silid surface of the platform until seconds later. The plumber in red stomped on him and snatched him by the tail, ready for a throw.

"Arrgh! Not again!" Bowser yelled. He knew exactly what was coming next.

In an all too familiar move, he spun the giant around and flung him off of the platform. Bowser fell over into the abyss, followed shortly by a great splash of blue light. He was defeated once again. The crowd cheered wildly while Mario, the victor, took off his hat and waved at his fans. After being lead off of the stage he was placed on the winner's podium. His fans gathered around, cheering and clapping.

"Congradulations, Mario!" Cheered the princess dressed in pink. She leaned over and kissed Mario on the forehead, making his cheeks burn bright red.

"Yeah, you beat up that big old brute, just like the old times!" chirped in Toadstool.

"Here's to hoping it stays that way," Mario responded with a smile.

"Gaaaah! Stupid plumber! IHateHimIHateHimIHateHim!" the Koopa king roared out loud as he was lifted up by Lakitu the stage hand.

"Whoa, hold still there, Bub! You're rocking the recovery platform!" Lakitu warned while adjusting his thick framed glasses.

Bowser glared at him. His menacing grimace now matched with his perma-scowl. "Shut up and lift me already!" he growled demandingly.

Bowser waited impatiently while Lakitu dropped him off near the podium, Mario was already there with smug smile as he was lifted up to the podium. Bowser just quietly watched, clapping politely, but for nothing else. The king of koopas lost once again. They were supposed to be mortal enemies, so why he did not want to fry that cocky plumber's butt with his fire breath right then and there? Maybe he just did not have the heart for it. What was the point? Mario won fair and square. He had his lucky shot, but Bowser did not train tirelessly for nothing. He was going to take that plumber down and next time.

Back in the Smash Brother's lobby, Bowser sat in one of the lounge chairs, brooding over his defeat. The other smashers, were lively with chatter, talking amongst themselves.

Bowser heard the sound of something small and light flop into the cushion of the chair besinde him. He did not bother looking; he knew who it was. "Good try, Bowser! You almost had 'em!" Chirped a small, yellow Pichu while he took took a seat beside the heavyweight smasher.

Bowser looked over at him from the corner of his eye and sighed. "Whatever."

"Aw, come on, don't be like that! You did great!"

Bowser responded with another sigh. He looked back up at the tall, dome-like ceiling in the lobby.

Falco and Marth walked by, obviously talking about the previous match since that blue Arwing pilot was so loud. "That certainly was an intense fight," said Marth.

Falco responded with a scoff. "Are you kiddin' me? That big, slow, tub o' lard didn't stand a chance! I saw the end coming from a mile away!"

Bowser overheard everything. True to his vengeful nature, he spat out a small fireball into the seat of Falco's pants as the two walked out of the lobby. The oblivious Falco sniffed the air but walked on. "Hey, do you smell something burning?"

"Let's see you carry around a 300 pound shell on your back," muttered Bowser. He was giving the back of Falco's head such an intense stare it seemed as if he was trying to make lasers shoot out of his eyes.

Pichu patted a paw on Bowser's arm. "Don't listen to him. You did much better than I could have. Why do you think I retired from fighting in the first place?"

"I kind of miss you in the tournaments. You always made me look good by comparison," Bowser responded while letting out a low throaty chuckle, Pichu always had a way of cheering him up and this time was no different.

Pichu then said, "You know, I really hated you in those days as a smasher."

"Yeah… good times." Bowser chucked then sighed wistfully is he mentally counted all of the times he crushed Pichu with his weight, chewed on his head, or head butted him off of the stage. He lost count at 187.

Pikachu interrupted his thoughts saying, "Speaking of which, are you signing up for the next tournament?"

"Yeah, of course I am!" replied Bowser.

"Do you have a team in mind?" Asked Pichu.

Bowser glanced over at some of the Smashers gathered around the lobby. "Not yet, but I'll think of something." At that point, Bowser caught sight of a crowd forming around somebody near the Fighter's transport hall. "The plumber is here. "

"Mario?"

"yeah, I'm going to take off before he decides to try and harass me again."

Pichu hopped onto Bowser's tail as he got up and took leave. "Mind if I come?" he asked.

"Sure, but no free rides."

"Aww, come on! Pleeeease?" Pichu pleaded, giving Bowser the 'cute face'.

It did not take Bowser long to give in when he turned around and saw the face. "Okay, fine," he said, "but you're carrying me next time."

Bowser was rewarded with an apprehensive stare from Pichu. "… Y-you're kidding, right?"

Through the crowd of fighters, Mario caught a glimpse of Bowser leaving the room with the little Pichu sitting on his tail. Suspicion grew in his mind, wondering what Bowser was thinking. Bowser was evil and terrible. The memories of him capturing the princess Peach and wreaking havoc on the Mushroom Kingdom invaded his mind. Bowser must be up to something evil; that's just the way he is . But, what was he planning now? It has been a long time since he attempted to steal the princess or something bad like that, but that was what set Mario off. Bowser must be planning something. It was the only explanation. But the question was: What?

"Are you okay, friend?" Asked the warrior Ike in a concerned tone.

"Yes... yes, I'm fine." Mario responded, realizing that he was ignoring the people around him and staring off into space.

"Alright, then! Let's go grab us a feast!" exclaimed King Dee Dee Dee.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter to my story. Sorry for such a long period of time of inactivity. I just go all out proofreading sometimes. Anyhow, this chapter is a little bit slow as well, but starting Chapter 3, things are going to pick up!

* * *

><p>"So, I heard you can grant wishes."<p>

"Correct. I assume it is about your respective worlds?"

"Yes. There is something we must ask of you."

* * *

><p>"I know what you want. I also know what stands in your way. I can grant each one of you your greatest wishes. I guarantee it."<p>

Mario and the group of smashers with him decided to go to a nearby town on the island in order to find something to eat. It was mostly King DeeDeeDee's idea to find a buffet style restaurant.

"So?" asked the princess Zelda while nudging Peach who was picking at her food beside her, "Who are you going to team up with for the upcoming tournament?"

Peach giggled at that question. "Mario, who else?"

Zelda rolled her eyes in response, although with her lips curled into a smile. "Did I even need to ask? What about the third fighter? Rules say you need three."

Peach hummed for a moment. While thinking , she placed a finger upon her chin until she came up with an answer. "Kirby, maybe? He's cute. Maybe Yoshi…"

"You know that this isn't a cute contest, right? You've got to try to win sometime."

Peach sighed. "I know, but the new competitors are so tough now. Sometimes I think that it is just a competition between them." She then looked at Zelda with a slight look of confusion. "I don't mean to sound rude but, since when did you care about the tournaments? I thought you usually just sit them out."

Zelda wiped a serviette daintily across her lips in a very princess-like manner. "Well, the prize this time is a secret but one of the greatest from what I heard. I plan on joining the tournament this time and I plan on winning.

Time went on as the Smashers continued to eat. Their time was cut a little bit short thanks to King DeeDeeDee who made the restaurant run out of food to serve. The group went outside to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. Some even had a head start to make a team for the upcoming tournament. Mario took a walk around the town. When he made his trip to the town square he spotted a man in a dark combat suit. He sat on a bench not too far away from Mario. The smashNAV strapped to his wrist suggested that he was one of the Smash Brothers contestants. Of course, everybody knew that he was one of the most famous newcomers: Solid Snake.

The man did not even look up, yet addressed him on approach. "So, looking for a partner for the tournament?" he asked Mario without so much as looking to see who he was talking to. He passively stroked his rugged beard. "I am looking for someone to team up with."

"You want to team up with me?" asked Mario.

"I believe that's what I said," the man said. "I've heard nothing but good things about you. I was also told about your special set of skills."

It was quite an honour for the Solid Snake to give him such a complement. Mario put it into consideration. That would make a team of Peach, Mario and Snake. That would make a light weight, a middle weight, and a heavy weight; a perfect all-around team. "Okay, it's a deal!" Mario said. He wasted no time to register their names on the SmashNAV upon his wrist.

* * *

><p>In Bowser's castle, Pichu and Bowser stared at each other intensely. The air was still and tense. Single beads of sweat swelled and rolled hurriedly down their faces, only to hang precariously under their chins until they get smothered by an agitated forearm. They kept their eyes locked, trying to read each other's faces to gain the advantage. Finally, Bowser was first to break the silence: "Do you have any 4's?"<p>

"Go fish."

"Damn it…!" Bowser reached over to pick out a card from the scattered pile on the table.

"Papa?" beckoned the voice of Bowser Jr. It did not take long until the door to the recreation room burst open and Bowser Jr. ran through. His dark blue bandanna had a scribble of Bowser's teeth on them. Also, as expected, he was carrying his paintbrush.

"What is it, Junior?"

"Papa! I've been training extra hard this time and I think I am ready!"

"To join the Smash team?"

"Yes, papa! Look!" Junior leaped into the air with a front flip and landed on top of the hardened oak table with barely a sound. He whipped the paintbrush about as if wielding a spear. "I think I am strong enough to join the Smashers! Can I get a SmashNAV now?"

"No, I don't think you are ready."

"Why?" Junior whined. His face was twisted into a frown.

"Because… err… you're not… old enough. The tournaments are for adults." answered Bowser.

"But what about Ness? He's a kid like me! Or what about the young link? Or-"

"Junior, I don't think you're ready. I don't care about those other people."

"Why not? I bet he could hold his own against you," Piped in Pichu.

Bowser sighed in return. "That's what I'm afraid of…" he muttered under his breath.

Pichu grinned up at Bowser. "What? Are you scared that he might actually beat you in a fight?"

"What! No! Of course not!" Bowser answered defensively.

"Then why won't you let him-?"

"Alright, alright! I'll think about it!" Bowser growled, causing Junior to jump for joy.

"Hehehe! You won't regret it papa! I'll be one of the best!" He ran off to somewhere else in the castle. The sounds of his grunts as he struck imaginary enemies with his paintbrush gradually faded in the halls.

"Glad that's over," the Koopa king blew out as he looked back to his hand of cards. "Now where was I?"

"Got any 7's?" Pichu asked. Bowser grumbled to himself and handed over a card.

"You know, I've been thinking…" Pichu pondered. "Don't you think that the people on this island are a little mismatched? We've got people who has only known technology from the medieval era, then we've got people here using technology I've never even heard of. It's like we came from different universes."

Bowser cocked an eyebrow at Pichu "So? What's your point?"

Pichu sighed and passively looked at the cards within his paws. "I don't know, I just think that we are all so mismatched. I mean, aren't you supposed to be some sort of evil tyrannical king?"

"Isn't your vocabulary only supposed to be comprised of your own species' name?"

"…touché."

"It is your turn again," Bowser said while he looked back at his cards.


End file.
